


The Weasel And The Dragon

by DCRan17



Series: Harry Potter Alt [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Divorce, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCRan17/pseuds/DCRan17
Summary: After the death of this wife Draco Malfoy has started to go more and more down hill in his depression. His son and others have noticed and its not long until his son secretly talks to the boy who lived about helping him.Ron Weasley is a recently divorced drunkard who Harry tries to keep out of trouble. He soon gets rooked in for a blind date that is sure to change his life.





	The Weasel And The Dragon

Draco looked at the pocket watch. With things going how they had been it could have been better. After a long time without his wife draco had fallen on depression. “You need to take care of yourself father.” his son Scorpious had said to him one night at christmas time. His son was already in his last year of schooling and draco could not be happier that his son was doing so well. “I know son but things are just hard on me. When your mother had passed away i resigned myself to being alone. Then again seems the longer i stay alone the worse i seem to get.” he said. In the past year Draco Malfoy, the head of the Malfoy family, had fallen on dark days. Some at his work could have described his behaviour as one who had kissed a Dementor and was sadly left a husk with only one sliver of hope that was slowly fading. He had in some ways come to resemble own father Luscius in his darker days under the control of Voldamort. “Father, i know you made a promise to mother to not love anyone but her. But i think she would forgive you if you did find love again. She would be pained to see you suffering in a mannor such as this. Please if not for yourself. For me.” Scorpous had said placing a hand on his father’s shoulder as Draco had done to him so many times as a child. Draco looked to his son his eyes holding to the shadows of his past. When he was younger he had wanted to reach out to his own father knowing the danger Lucsius had been in with the dark lord but could not. Now here was his son comforting him as he would have his own father. 

Ron Weasley had missed his flew powder destination by 4 blocks. Instead of heading to the Leaky Cauldron he had ended up at a Chinese shop known as lucky fortune. Lest he ended up at the fireplace when no one was there and was able to get out the window without muggles seeing him. He had to take a minute to compose himself so popping into the gents wasn’t that hard to do. He turned the faucet in the sink and splashed water on his face as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. How he was going to go about this he didn't know. “I know you are in a rut Ron, the divorce isn't hard just on you though.” Harry had said to him when they were at the pub a month ago. “I know its hard on the kids. And it’s hard on Ginny and you as well. I just wish that i hadn't been that stupid to say what i did to Hermione.” he said as he downed his pint and signaled for another. Right after Hermione had walked out with the kids he had taken to the fire whiskey a bit harder then normal. “Look i talked to Ginny. She says that she wants to see you clean before the baby comes. She doesn't want her big brother sloshed when she comes home from the hospital. I talked to some old friends and i think i know someone that might be able to help you.” he said as Ron looked to him. 

Harry knew that this was going to be hard to talk Ron into. But he had to try something. “I know you have had a history Ron. Girls have always been your prefered gender but i think you need to try something else. I want you here on this date.” he said writing a slip out handing it to him. “Be sober. You will be alright though. This person that you are to meet we know and at the same time they will have a code word. If you say ‘grindi’ and they answer ‘low’ you know who they are. And no taking no for a answer you two both need this after all you have been through.” he said as he got up. He needed to make a call to someone. Well not so much a call but a owl to Malfoy Mannor.

Draco looked down at the watch again. Whoever Potter had set him up with they were late. Just then he heard trappings coming down the road and saw the familiar red hair of Weasley. “Back for the bottle again Weasley?” he said it wasn't in a snide tone like it had always been in school. Rather the tone was bored and impatient. “Shove off Malfoy I'm meeting someone.” he said as he pulled a carton of fags from his pocket. One thing about the muggles world after Hermione had shown him how money worked here he had gotten the idea on how to buy what he needed from places. Whether it was booze or smokes this helped him a good deal when he couldn't drink. “You're not the only one Weasley.” he said as he checked the watch again. “What you scared Malfoy? Did the little blond bitch finally get stood up?” Ron asked this time it was full mocking. “Malfoy on the other hand didn't take it lightly. ‘I cant use my wand here in the open or it breaks the rules. Might as well head off they are late and I’m not dealing with this for a first meeting if this Ginger prick is here.’ he thought. It was the worse way to meet someone anyway. “On second thought i think i have the wrong place.” he said as he picked up his walking stick. “I’ll just have to meet Low at our destined point. Good night Weasley.” he said as he walked. Ron on the other hand looked to Malfoy. “Wait…….. Grindi?” he asked Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. “Low?” he said looking back as both met eyes 2 things happened. One was they realized who was meeting who. The second they realized that Potter had set both of them up on a blind date with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a experiment and will possibly be a small on going series. i will only write more if asked and this continues to get Kuodos or requests for the writing. No smut in the beginning cause this is to set the scene.


End file.
